The Beast in the Bottom
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Telling ghost stories has never been so terrifying when a plan to scare Heero goes horribly wrong... Fans of Creepy Pasta may enjoy this one. Rated for blood and a bit of terror and gore.


Spoot: this was an idea that stemed from another fic

Duo: The one titled "Looks Like Rain" So go check it out.

Spoot: They don't hafto…

Duo: They do…

Spoot: Don't!

Duo: DO!

Quatre: On with the fic!

The Beast in the Bottom

Wufei knew better than to believe such nonsense. He was a rational person with a good head on his shoulders. Yet, there he was, huddled in a ball with his knees to his chest, balancing on his rump in front of a camp fire…listening…intently, to Duo's tails of horror. Every sound that crept around the woods made him twitch ever so slightly and look around at every one. No one seemed to notice his jumps and gasps. They were too transfixed on Duo, who stood tall, looming over the roaring fire with his arms high in the air. Describing in full detail, a horrid event.

"There he stood…one eye fixed on his victim…" Duo got quiet, slowly lowering his arms. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the fire. "I'VE GOT YOU!" Duo hollered, lunging at Quatre. The poor blond yelped, causing Wufei to about mess his pants. Duo laughed playfully as he cradled Quatre in his arms. "Did I get you?" He asked with a giggle. Quatre smiled and cuddled into his lover. "You did. That was scary." Wufei sat back, relaxing his body for a second. "What I don't understand is…how did the hook man find the guy…" Heero began. Duo looked his way and rolled his eyes. "Do you really need to over analyze EVERYTHING Heero! It's just a ghost story!"

Heero crossed his arms, implying he was over the conversation. Duo stood up and grabbed a pointed stick. "Look, the hook Guy is nothing more than a symbol…He's not even real…and besides…you would hafta be a complete moron to even believe that stupid story!"

"NOW SEE HERE!"

Wufei's sudden outburst became something of interest to everyone. Even Trowa raised a brow. Wufei tucked into himself to try and hide out of sheer humiliation. Duo approached him, waving the stick around. He reached down and picked up a _huge_ marshmallow. He eyed Wufei with suspect as he jabbed the stick into the puffy white treat. "What was that about…Fei?" He asked, suspicion dripping from his tone. Wufei looked up at him, and calmly shrugged. He had no explanation, other than truth, and he damn sure wasn't going there.

"Turrets' is my only guess." Trowa said softly. Quatre looked his was slowly, trying to remember what 'Turrets' even was. He never spoke unless he knew for a fact he had the right _everything. _Heero shook his head. "No, no, no…that's shouting curses at people." Quatre looked Heero's way as he spoke. So it was a witchcraft thing was it? Wufei was a witch? Couldn't be. Duo approached, promptly ignoring Wufei for this new topic. "I heard it was more than just that, what with twitching and everything…and yes, actually, an inflicted person has been known to shout things other than curse words." Duo rambled. He sat down and began to roast his Marshmallow. Quatre looked over at Wufei with a bit of worry. "Are you ok Wufei?" He asked out of the blue. Wufei looked him over, as did just about everyone. "I am…why do you ask?"

Quatre shrugged a bit. "Duo seems to think you're inflicted." Wufei opened his mouth to shout something more obscured when Duo jumped up off the ground. "HE IS!" he shouted informatively. Everyone looked up at him with wide eyes. "Here we go again." Trowa moaned. Duo lifted the stick housing the treat. It was on fire. Duo's eyes grew dark as a wicked smile crept across his face. "Wufei is in fact inflicted…you see…but not by what you think. No…Turrets' is something humans are inflicted with."

"…But not Wufei?" Asked Quatre as He inched himself closer to Trowa, to get away from Wufei.

"No," Duo began in a devious tone. "You see…Wufei was never human." Thunder cracked as lightning struck somewhere in the woods. _Everyone_ jumped, even Duo. "Damn, that was perfect!" He snapped as he searched the sky for clouds. "Perhaps we better call it a night before it rains." Heero said dully. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Quatre said softly. Duo kept his eyes on the skies as he blew out his torch-mallow and took a big bite of the charred gummy treat. Everyone began to pack it up and head for the tents. Wufei just stared Duo down in a blind rage…watching him as he devoured his mallow in almost one bite. How he almost hated Duo.

Thunder cracked across the sky, awakening Wufei with a startle. His poor heart pounded so hard you could see it almost burst from his chest. Lightning followed within a few seconds, causing more panic to arise from Wufei's gut. He removed the sleeping bag and sat up fully, searching the darkness for signs of life. He heard nothing for almost a minute when a snore erupted from his tent partner, Heero. He reached over and placed a hand on the other boy, to wake him. He drew his hand back when all he touched was solid fur. At first he was terrified, then calmed when he thought that perhaps all he had touched was Heero's head. 'That was hair…' He told himself silently, as he reached out again…

Trowa woke with a startle when he heard the screams of terror coming from a neighboring tent. "Did you hear that?" He asked…then looked around. "Right…no one here…" he said dully then stood up slowly. He heard the zipper of the tent about burst open, he saw the shadow of a figure rush off into the woods, and his blood hardened in his veins. Just what in Hades was that? It looked like a man's figure, though it almost seemed to run like a dog of some sort. "Werewolves." Trowa said to himself as he reached for his zipper door. He was horrified when the Zipper began to undo by itself. He was about to faint form the shock when Heero popped his head in. "its Wufei…He's hurt…" He said in a huff. Trowa looked down at Heero's hands, they were stained red.

"Hold still…this won't take but a minute." Trowa said softly, as he prepared the suture needle. Wufei looked him over. Had Trowa always been one big blur? "Talk to me buddy." Duo voice was full of panic. Wufei slowly looked over at him, making his face out clearly, but not much else. "Jack…" Wufei began. This made Duo's blood run cold and squeeze his partner's hand. "How do you know…that name?" Wufei was about to answer when a new pain ripped through his body. Trowa had begun to stitch up his torso wound. "Ahhh…damn…" He yelped as his body twitched slightly. "I said hold still." Was all Trowa had to say.

He was trembling though he felt no cold chill. Duo felt his brow then shook his head. "This is bad Tro…He has a fever." Quatre looked about ready to cry, Heero stood above him with a grave expression on his face. Trowa nodded. "Yeah, I assumed that would happen. He was attacked by a werewolf." Everyone stayed quiet until Wufei spoke. "You moron…there's…no such thing…It was…a man." He glanced over at Trowa. "Moron." He finished. "How did he even get in there?" Heero began. "Where were you!" Duo snapped, causing the others to quietly stare Heero down.

"He was in your skin…" Wufei said softly from his place on the tent floor. Everyone's hair seemingly stood on end. "What did you say…" Quatre asked in a squeak. Heero's face void itself of color. "I remember…you getting in the tent when we packed it up…you laid down and went right to sleep…as did I…but then…when I woke up…" Wufei stopped for a moment to catch his already jagged breath. Duo sat down next to him and urged him to go on.

"I woke up…touched you…and you sat up…it was you…though…no…it wasn't you…I don't know how to explain it…Your hands were…long…and your fingers were thin…and sharp. You sliced me…I remember…and I screamed…then the thing ran off, and when I looked up, you were there…trying to stop me from bleeding to death…It was in your skin…Heero."

Heero sat down as well. "Wufei…when I woke up, it was only because I felt someone touch my head…you were asleep…until you started to scream…"

Everyone looked Heero's direction. "Hold on…you're saying I dreamed up a supernatural killer?"

"Not possible…I saw something dog-like run into the woods." Trowa stated. "I was in my tent when I heard the yell; I looked to my right and saw its shadow take off in that direction." He finished as he pointed his finger in a direction. Wufei shook his head slowly, as he watched Heero's body start to morph before his very eyes. It morphed into some unholy thing with long razor like fingers, a whip of a tail, and an arched, dog-like spine. No one seemed at all phased by this transformation but him.

"WUFEI! WUFEI WAKE UP!"

His eyes opened; there was Duo above him, shaking him almost violently. "Don't do that to us man! We thought you had lost it or something! You kept screaming like a lunatic!" Wufei scanned the room, spying Heero. He shot up, ignoring his injury all together. He pointed a finger at the other pilot, and about hissed his statement. "_MONSTER_!"

"Whoa whoa…whoa…" Duo said calmly as he forced Wufei to lower his accusing finger. "HE'S A MONSTER…FROM HELL!"

"Its nightmares…probably from all those ghost stories you told before bed. When he falls asleep, he has a bad dream…logical explanation. It's ok Wufei…I forgive you." Heero said, almost sarcastically. Duo forced Wufei down to rest, all the while shushing his accusations of monsters. "I'm with Wufei on this." Trowa began. He stopped when Heero shot him a heated death glare. "Hear me out…I'm not calling you a monster…but Something happened to Wufei…a person's guts don't just spontaneously rip open in the middle of the night, and I _did_ see something hideous run off into the woods…and you did say something touched you to wake you Heero…something happened here…and I plan to get to the bottom of it…rather you guys believe it or not." When his speech was complete he gave Wufei a reassuring smile. "I believe you." Was all he said.

"You saw a shadow of something…probably an animal startled by the yelling." Quatre said softly. Trowa shook his head. "No…it came from the tent itself."

"That was me." Heero interjected. "I burst from the tent to get you…the only thing close to a medic we have." Trowa shook his head again. "It had a long whip like tail…and long claws or something…and it almost looked human aside from an arched spine."

Wufei's face flushed. "THAT'S IT! THE MONSTER IN HEERO'S SKIN!" Duo tried to shush him, but got shoved away. "You…you saw it! That's it! That's it Trowa…" Everyone seemed horrified at that point. Everyone…_except_ Heero. "Try and remember that you were asleep both times you witnessed this phenomenon…and Try and keep in mind that Trowa is border line insane…" Duo looked over at Heero, his face contorted in terror. "It's like the thing…"

"Thing?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded and continued. "The Beast…in the bottom." He said in an ominous tone. Thunder crashed with perfect timing as every boy in the tent jumped. Every boy _except…_Heero. "No such thing." He said simply. Always the rational one. "Question is…why is it wearing your skin…" Duo asked himself as he paced back and forth. "Is this something it does?" Quatre asked in his usual squeak. Duo nodded as he paced. "Yes…but Why Heero, and why attack Wufei? For what reason other than he was closer."

"Do you hear yourselves?" Heero snapped. "This is insane! There is no such thing as monsters…or any of the other things you speak of…you're a loon!" Duo looked over at Wufei, who was seemingly fine. "You called me Jack." Duo said suddenly. Wufei nodded. "Why? Where did you hear that name?"

"The Beast mentioned it…" Wufei said calmly. Duo's face void itself of color. "It's after me…" He whispered in a hiss. The room was silent. "As I recall…You and Heero were meant to share a Tent, but you wanted to sleep with Quatre…so you traded with Wufei." Trowa said as he began to pace as well. Duo fisted his palm. "You're right! There's only one thing to do now…kill the vessel…" He ominously looked over at Heero. In fact…everyone did. "It's you Heero…you must be killed for the good of everyone…that thing is inside you…" Trowa said softly. The three able bodied boys began to approach Heero, who began to back away.

"WHAT! This is nuts! It's not possible!"

"Kill him slow." Wufei yelped from the sidelines. "Plan on it." Quatre said ominously. Heero had hit the tent wall and was out of room, and time. Duo latched on to him first, then Trowa, followed by Quatre. Heero yelled out in sheer terror…until…laughter could be heard. The whole group…including Wufei, were in fits of giggles. Heero looked on at the boys with hate filled eyes. He was fine, so it seemed. Not a scratch on him. "What's this about!" He snapped. Duo stopped laughing long enough to explain his plan.

"This should teach you to over analyze my ghost stories." He snapped. "We were all in on it. Even Fei!"

Heero looked over at the Asian with a gaping mouth. Wufei pulled up his shirt to reveal a deep gash on his midsection. He laughed as he pulled the strings out of the wound. It opened horrifically, but did not bleed. Duo pulled out a device from his pocket, and hit the button. The wound on Wufei began to squirt blood. "Corn syrup…want some?" Wufei joked. "But…the wound…" Heero stammered. "Good makeup job done by Quatre…it's all fake rubber and silicon!" Trowa said. He turned to the blond. "True talent, you should go into the movie biz!" Quatre smiled. "Thank you!"

Heero looked over at the long haired man holding the device. He was making Wufei bleed excessively. "Don't die on me Fei Fei!" He snapped in an Irish accent. Wufei flopped down on the blood soaked sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "I'm dead." He said sweetly. Heero eyed everyone. He wasn't mad per say…just wielded out. "Elaborate." He said, looking over at Duo once more. "I just have one question. Who touched my head?" Duo sighed. "There you go, poking holes…Wufei did, duh!"

"No I didn't."

"What?" Duo snapped.

"No…I didn't. I didn't touch Heero. I just started screaming like you told me to."

Duo looked up at Heero, terror in his eyes. "If Fei…didn't touch you…who did…"

The thunder cracked and lightning filled the sky. There, in the darkened tent, alongside them…sat a strange looking hairless dog like man, with rake like fingers. The boys dashed from the tent, never stopping to look back.

Spoot: There you have it! Sleep tight little ones!

Duo: MEOW! *In kitty cosplay*

Spoot: Good kitty!


End file.
